Bubble Baths and Tub Toys
by Janet Fraiser
Summary: "I'd hate to have to explain to Tuvok how you drowned in a bubble bath."


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Trek universe, though I wish I did. It's a travesty, I know.

**Author's Note: **This is an older story (I wrote it several months ago) that was done as a present for Malezita. She fiddled me an amazing picture of a ship she doesn't ship and this was my thank you. It's purposely very vague, though I wrote it with Kathryn and Chakotay in mind. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

It's been a long, trying day and she's ready to relax in the bubble bath but the sound of music greets her as she steps into her quarters. Lifting an eyebrow as she makes her way toward her bedroom, she pulls her uniform jacket off and follows it with her turtleneck; only one person would be brave enough to break into her quarters and she's not really all that surprised to know he's here. Her tank and bra fall onto the bed as she passes, her fingers already working at the zipper of her uniform slacks. Pausing long enough to toe her boots off, she leaves her slacks and panties by the bed and follows the sound of splashing water coming from the bathroom.

"Awfully presumptuous, aren't we?" she asks, leaning naked against the door frame as she watches him lounge in her bathtub; he's used her favorite bubble bath and she inhales deeply at the rich smell. He smiles at her and runs his fingers through the bubbles as she watches.

"I figured you needed a nice bath," he replies cheekily. "What better way to relax at the end of the day than with a bath, a glass of wine, and a tub toy?"

Her laughter echoes through the small room as she pushes away from the door frame and moves toward him. She sees him swallow hard at the sway of her hips and she mentally congratulates herself; she works hard to keep in shape and it's nice to be appreciated. Slipping into the bathtub, she leans against the side opposite and smiles.

"That sounds heavenly. I see the bath and the wine," she says, pointing to the glass next to her with one hand as her other hand scoops up bubbles. "But where's my tub toy?"

She's caught off guard by his sudden movement and finds herself trapped between the side of the tub and his solid frame. He's grinning down at her impishly and she thinks for a moment that a man his size shouldn't be able to move that fast. She loses track of that thought, though, as his fingers slide slowly up her leg and onto her inner thigh and he licks his lips.

"Right here, of course."

She tugs him down for a kiss and groans, her fingers tangling in his hair. She's aware of his fingers sneaking higher and it's all she can do to keep from begging as he teases her with light touches. Finally, finally she feels him slip his fingers through the curls at the apex of her thighs and she sighs happily as her toes curl. They kiss for a moment longer and then he leans back a little, watching her face as he pushes his fingers into her fully. Her body tenses and she's surprised to find herself teetering on the edge already; the look on his face shows he's just as surprised as she is. Their eyes lock and they stare at each for a long moment before he curls his fingers and she feels the world unraveling.

"Again, beloved," he whispers. His fingers continue to move in her, keeping her soaring as one climax melts into another. She's nearly delirious by the time he pulls away and sits back, but she's desperate for him now. She slides forward and straddles his lap, feeling his erection press into her thigh; just a little maneuvering and she sinks onto him and starts to move. They hold each other tightly, their foreheads pressed together and she groans as he shifts and changes the angle.

"Yes," she hisses, her arms tightening around his neck as she moves faster, listening to the water sloshing and the sound of their ragged breathing. His grip on her hips tighten and their rhythm falters; two more surges and he's coming hard, the warmth of his semen triggering her climax. Their bodies strain against each other as the pleasure peaks higher than either remember and when they go limp, he has to hold her up.

"What a way to relax after a long shift," she says, her voice hoarse. He chuckles and kisses her temple, tucking her head under his chin.

"I knew you've been having problems with our resident Borg and thought I'd help you forget about your troubles."

She kisses him for his thoughtfulness and isn't surprised to feel him stirring against her thigh again. Leaning back a little, she raises an eyebrow and grins brightly.

"Shall we get out of the tub and go to bed?"

"Aye Captain," he snaps out, laughing as he runs his hands down her sides. "I'd hate to have to explain to Tuvok how you drowned in a bubble bath."


End file.
